KFS-03
KFS-03 is a single player map in Killing Floor 1.0. It is based on KF-Sewers. Plot Summary Soon after entering the sewer, the DRF specialist will find that the way is blocked by a gate. However, they find a fuze box that, when shot, opens the gate. Past the gate, the DRF specialist finds the dead bodies of Masterson's team. There is a giant gate on the other side in the large room where the dead bodies lay. However, the door can only be opened by using three valves found. As the DRF specialist approaches a valve in the boiler room, he'll find a dead body. However, this body has bullet holes in it instead of being torn apart by zombies. After all of the valves are open, the specialist goes through the open door and reaches the entrance of the secret lab. Brief Walkthrough You'll start off in a small room with a staircase opposite of where you are. Go down the stairs. If you go to the left, you'll find a grate blocking the way. Instead, take a right. You'll end up a small, water-filled room with some scaffolding and a pipe in the back. Hop onto the scaffolding and grab the 9mm ammo. Then, head into the pipe and take a right. You'll find a fuze box. Shoot it and the gate from before will open. However, this will summon zombies. After evading or killing the zombies, keep going until you find a dead body and get a message about Masterson's team. If you look to your right, you'll find a long hall. Don't go down it because there is a door that needs to be opened. If you go down the hall, a Gorefast will spawn. Instead, go forward. Go past the dead body. When you reach a fork, take a left and keep following the path until you end up in a large area with a tile floor and boilers. You'll find another dead body, but this one has a Bullpup. Grab it and keep going to the very back of the boiler room. You'll find a valve and a cabinet with Bullpup ammo. Use the valve and more zombies will spawn in. Take out the Stalkers, then head to the path on the right of the valve. Keep going until you find a fence that's been partially knocked over. Hop over it and enter the room on the other side. There is a valve on each side of the room. Use them. More zombies will appear. With the valves open, head back to the room with the first dead body, but go down the long path. You'll find an open door. Go through it and you'll be in a large pipe filled with zombies. Take out your Axe and hack them to pieces one at a time. At the end of the pipe, you'll see an opening, Go through it and you'll find a ledge you can't jump on. Push some of the junk near the ledge, then jump to the ledge. It may take some tries because of the wonky Karma physics, but you'll get over it. Keep going and you'll exit the map. Category:1.0 single player maps